All About Popular
by SoccerKnight5510
Summary: Annabeth is, truth be told, a nerd. Yet she has a crush on the most popular boy in school. Percy Jackson is the most popular boy in school. His life takes a turn when a blonde haired gray eyed girl turns his world around. Will this ever going battle for popularity pull them apart, or will they put their differences aside. Percabeth.


**Hi guys! This is going to be an important story to me and I will make at least 40 chapters and a sequel, so please stick with me, even if I don't update for a while. This is only my first story, so this chapter isn't going to be perfect, please don't bash me on a review. I really hope you guys enjoy this! Please review and tell me any suggestions, constructive criticism, or questions you might have! Thank you for reading this!**

 **Thanks a bunch,**

 **Emma**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, my name is Emma, not Rick Riordan. Therefore, I do not own PJO, or anything you recognize ?**

Annabeth's POV

I am Annabeth Chase. To tell the truth I am kind of… a nerd. I mean, I can beat college professors in every subject. I even look the part. My frizzy blonde hair is always up in a tight bun. While my nerd glasses hide my stormy gray eyes. To go along with that, I always wear super itchy sweaters and baggy hand-me-down jeans. I go to Goode High School, where no one ever notices me. And I work a part time job to pay for my apartment.

I was walking through the courtyard at my school, when all of a sudden, I heard voices. I thought on my feet, quickly slipping behind one of the numerous white pillars that decorated the courtyard. Then the voices stopped, right in the middle of the supposed "empty" school yard. I took a tiny peek from behind my hiding place. It was Rachel. Rachel Dare. The person who happened to be the Queen Bee of the school, and the cheerleading captain. She also happened to hate my to her was Drew Tanaka, the first in Rachel's entourage.

"Ooh! So Rachel, when are you going to ask out Percy?" Drew whispered excitedly.

I couldn't believe my ears. Rachel, who was a spoiled brat, was gonna ask out Percy Jackson. Percy happened to be the most unattainable boy at Goode High (our school). He was also star player on the football team, captain of the swim team, and happened to be very Very hot… I might happen to have a bit of a crush on him, along with every person at school (girls and boys).

"I'm planning on asking him out today!" Rachel replied with a girly squeal.

Then I did something I never thought I would do. I ran to help Percy

...…

It was obvious to everyone in the school which locker was Percy's. His locker was covered in photos. Photos of his friends, family, and random pictures made up a collage.

As soon as I reached his locker (nobody was around) I grabbed a marker and paper. Then, I hurriedly scribbled " Run because Rachel is gonna ask you out!". Right when I was about to stick it on with a piece of tape, a strong hand gripped my arm.

Percy's POV

I'm Percy Jackson. With my reputation, mop of black hair, and my green eyes, girls always swoon in front of me. I go to Goode High, and I'm captain of the swim team, and Quarterback on the football team.

Class had just ended, and I was going to my locker when I spotted her. A girl with blonde hair, nerd glasses, and baggy clothes stood in front of it. She was writing something. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her arm.

"Agh!" The mysterious blonde jumped. Then, she looked at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously

"Oh. I was going to stick this on your locker to warn you" She said in a small voice.

Thats when I finally spotted the note. On it was scribbled "Run because Rachel is gonna ask you out". I said,"Thanks". Then to my horror, I heard Rachel squeal,"Percy! Where are you?"

I wasn't thinking. I just grabbed the blonde girl's hand and ran.

Annabeth's POV

After Rachel creepily called for Percy, he grabbed my hand and ran. Neither of us knew where we were going. So, we ended up in a tree right outside of school. We had been there for a couple of minutes yet, he still held my hand. I thought I was gonna melt in to a puddle of Annabeth-mush.

"Thanks… uhh I don't know your name yet." Percy said.

"My name is Annabeth" I blushed profoundly and noticed that my glasses had fallen off and my hairdo fell down.

"uh...uhhh...uh" He stuttered and stared at me.

After a couple minutes, he recovered.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He said with a smirk.

I gasped. Then both our eyes widened in shock and our jaws dropped to the ground.

 **There you have out! The first official chapter of All About Popular! Now that it's summer, I will be able to post every couple of days! Please review!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Emma**


End file.
